


Will Wonders Ever Cease?

by Island_in_the_Shadows



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Death, Depression, Drabble, Grief, M/M, Reunion, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_in_the_Shadows/pseuds/Island_in_the_Shadows
Summary: After Patroclus died, Achilles wanted nothing more than to be with him once more. Now Achilles was dead...but Patroclus was nowhere to be found. So he waits for his beloved.





	Will Wonders Ever Cease?

Patroclus was his. Had been for a very long time. They were one. At his death it was only natural that his rage should consume him. His beloved had been taken from him. Hector would pay for taking someone so precious away from the world. It should be Achilles that died, not Patroclus who was so beloved by everyone. Beloved by Achilles more than anyone else. But his beloved, his husband, had been taken unjustly. It was Achille’s fault—if he had only done the right thing then his Patroclus would still be of this Earth—but it was Hector who had done the deed.

The funeral rights came first. Achilles gathers his other half’s ashes and asked to be buried with him when his time came. It was a request that would not be exactly followed for a long time. He did not know this at the time. But he would know it soon enough.

Hector met his end at Achille’s sword and, after he had exhausted his rage, he gave the desecrated body back to Priam. Achilles had no more use for it. His thirst had been sated.

 

And yes, he died. As he should have in the first place. Best of the Greek—fallen in battle because of the inextricable destruction of his heart and soul. He had been buried. And, in the afterlife, he had expected to be immediately met with the arms of Patroclus around his weary form. But he wasn’t. There was nothingness. A vast plane and no one to greet him. He suffered. He believed that his afterlife was nothing more than a punishment for every life he had taken. The gods had not allowed him into Elysium Fields. But, why would they? He was naught but a pawn for their cruel games and he was, in no way, virtuous…unlike his Patroclus. Yet, he waited. Waited for the gods to change their minds…to allow him to see that beloved face and that warming smile once more.

 

And he waited…

and waited…

waited…

and waited…

 

He had lost count of the years or the hours or the seconds in which he had waited by himself in the nothingness of the afterlife. And then…

A gift from the gods. Finally, their time had come. And his beloved was one more in his arms. He could smell the sand in Patroclus’ hair and the oil on his skin. He could hear that soothing voice murmur comforting words in his ear. He felt his touch. He had never been happier than in the moment of their reunion. He didn’t care if he had to thank Hades for it…this was worthy dying, because this was what living truly meant.

 


End file.
